Desenlace alternativo al capítulo 148
by Y'Svel
Summary: Empezó como lo que se me ocurrió que podría pasar en el capítulo 149, pero sin darme cuenta ha ido convirtiendose dentro de mi en una historia que quiero contar y ver cómo acaba...
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fanfic ^^ lo escribí antes de que saliera el capítulo 149, pero me ha costado lo mío pasarlo al ordenador (soy una lenta escribiendo en el teclado). Espero que os guste.**

**He intentado hacer a los personajes lo más parecidos a la historia posible, (bueno, escepto la parte en la que Kyoko se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Ren, estoy segura de que la Kyoko de verdad no se daría cuenta tan fácilmente xD)**

**Seguramente continuaré la historia, porque tengo más cosas escritas a mano. Pero depende de si a gente la lee o no... Así que si quereis que continue, "review" por favor, vale?? ; )**

**¡Ah! Y decidme cualquier cosa que tenga mal, ¿vale? Os lo agradeceré eternamente ^^**

Ren empezó a inclinarse hacia Kyoko, por lo que ella pudo ver claramente la intensidad de su mirada. Ya la había visto antes, en el apartamento de Ren, mientras practicaban para su Katsuki de Dark Moon, pero eso no significaba que estuviera preparada para enfrentarse a esa mirada otra vez. Sus ojos se agrandaron al notar como acercaba su cara a la de ella. Lo único que podía oír era los irregulares latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos, y el único pensamiento que consiguió formar en su mente fue "¿¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!?"

Ren sabía que era una situación peligrosa pero no pudo evitar actuar como lo estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo había dado la situación un cambio tan brusco? Él había estado disfrutando de la compañía de Kyoko hasta hace unos segundos… era todo culpa de Shou Fuwa. ¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer de repente por el set y besar a Kyoko? Ya era demasiado tarde. Ella nunca se enamoraría de él otra vez, después de todo lo que él le había hecho. Debería de dejarla ir de una vez.

"_Pero desafortunadamente, su plan para evitar que Kyoko se olvide de él está dando resultado. Incluso en medio de una conversación, ella no puede olvidarlo. ¿En qué se supone que está pensando Mogami-san? Empezaba a pensar que me estaba dando un trato especial, ya que se ha tomado la molestia de prepararme algo diferente por San Valentín, pero al parecer todavía no puede superarlo. No me mira de verdad. En cambio siempre tiene ojos para Fuwa. Pero yo estoy aquí mismo, delante de ti. Date cuenta. ¡Mírame!_"

- Mogami-san, ¿a caso no sabes que es de mala educación pensar en alguien mientras hablas con otra persona?

- N-no, yo n-no e-estaba…- empezó ella.

- ¿Todavía no puedes olvidarlo?- le preguntó mirándola seriamente- ¿es posible que hayas reconsiderado tus sentimientos respecto a Fuwa?- la voz con la que terminó su pregunta hizo que Kyoko se estremeciera de terror.

- ¡Claro que no!- le enfadaba que Ren lo dudara siquiera, pero no se atrevía a alzar la voz- Es sólo que ese idiota siempre que se aburre decide entrar en mi vida y disfrutar haciéndomela imposible. Me saca de quicio. No le perdonaré esto ¡no pienso olvidarlo!

Conforme hablaba, su rabia se hacía aún mayor, haciendo que sus pequeños diablillos danzaran a su alrededor profiriendo maldiciones contra Shou y planeando su venganza, haciéndole olvidar a Kyoko que Ren estaba prácticamente encima suya.

A Ren tampoco se le escapó aquel detalle, lo cual le hizo sentirse dolido y enfadado.

- Sin embargo, Mogami-san, creo que sería mucho mejor para todos que lo olvidaras. Fuwa no se merece tu atención.

- Imposible ¡Derrotar a ese idiota es mi destino!- los ojos de Kyoko empezaron a arder con un fuego oscuro- Haré que tema el mundo del espectáculo, que se sienta amenazado por mi. ¡¡Le haré ver que nadie trata a Mogami Kyoko como a un pañuelo usado!!

- ¿Oh? Así que te resistes a olvidarlo- la voz de Ren tomó un matiz peligroso.- Tal vez lo que necesites sea un poco de ayuda…

Ren giró la cara de Kyoko, ocupada hasta entonces con su discurso de venganza, para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos, sujetando su barbilla entre sus dedos. La mirada que Ren le dirigió hizo que Kyoko volviera a la realidad y que se olvidara por un momento de respirar. Ren había vuelto a empezar a acercarse a ella, y en alguna parte de su mente, algo le decía a Ren que debía parar o asustaría a Kyoko y podría perder su confianza para siempre, pero en esos momentos no estaba en condiciones de pensar racionalmente. Lo único que quería era hacer que Kyoko le vera por fin, que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, y que dejara de pensar en Shou.

Ella, por otra parte, lanzó un jadeo cuando no le fue posible aguantar más la respiración y le llegó el dulce olor del aliento de Ren, cuyo rostro estaba cara vez más cerca, haciendo que su corazón empezara a latir desbocado contra sus costillas y haciéndole un nudo en la garganta que le impedía emitir sonido alguno. Su mente en completo caos no parecía capaz de analizar lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, su subconsciente trabajaba rápidamente. Sentía un ardor pesado en el pecho y su respiración se había acelerado. Ren parecía que estaba a punto de besarla, y Kyoko no pudo evitar pensar –sin ser del todo consciente de ello- en la diferencia de sentimientos que le provocaba un posible beso de su respetado sempai y el pasado beso con Shou. Y de este modo, llegó a una conclusión que ni siquiera a ella misma se le pudo escapar…

Mientras, Ren, ajeno a la tormenta de pensamientos que se había desatado en la mente de Kyoko, sólo podía pensar ahora en los labios de ella, ligeramente separados por la sorpresa y confusión. Parecían tan suaves… Ren recordó el tacto que tenían cuando los acarició con el pulgar en su apartamento, cosa que hizo que su corazón latiera aún más deprisa.

Sus narices casi se tocaban y tan solo un centímetro de distancia separaba sus labios de los de ella. Entonces, Ren levantó la mirada instintivamente para intentar averiguar cómo sería recibido su beso y lo que vio le paró en seco: Kyoko había empalidecido y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que en un segundo se desbordaron y empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Ren consiguió recuperar el control de sí mismo y le horrorizó ver lo que le había hecho a Kyoko. Ésta había bajado la cabeza, ocultándole así la cara a Ren, pero él había visto antes de que la agachara un miedo y tristeza en el fondo de sus ojos que hizo que su corazón se encogiera de remordimientos.

No sabía qué hacer. La única vez que Ren la había visto llorar así le había abrazado en un impulso para consolarla, pero ¿qué hacer ahora que había sido él mismo quien le había hecho llorar? Quiso darse una paliza a él mismo por no haber sido capaz de esconder sus sentimientos, por haber hecho llorar a la chica que quería con todo su corazón.

- Mogami-san,- empezó- lo siento mucho. No quería asustarte de esta manera…- Se apartó un poco para concederle más espacio.

Ren esperó que Kyoko dijera algo, pero no hubo reacción alguna. Asustado, Ren adelantó una mano hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla Kyoko se secó la cara con la manga de su camisa y levantó la vista. Aunque dirigía su cara a Ren estaba claro que no le miraba a los ojos, sino a algún punto situado más a su derecha.

- Siento haber montado un numerito.- Kyoko sonreía ligeramente, pero esa sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.- Tienes razón, Tsuruga-san, he sido una maleducada, desatendiendo a un sempai mientras hablaba con él.- de alguna manera, Ren sintió como la palabra "sempai" pesaba más de lo habitual, notando la distancia que creaba entre ellos.- La próxima vez tendré más cuidado.

- N-no… en realidad yo…

Ren estaba confuso, había esperado como respuesta enfado, lágrimas, miedo o incluso sed de venganza. Pero ¿por qué estaba actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada? Estaba claro que le había afectado, ya que no le miraba a los ojos…Tenía que disculparse.

- Mogami-san, te ruego que me disculpes por lo de antes.

Algo en su tono hizo que Kyoko levantara la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, llenos de preocupación. Sin embargo bajó la mirada en seguida tras sentir como su corazón se encogía de nuevo.

- No tienes porqué disculparte, Tsuruga-san. Después de todo yo, como kohai tuya, estaba siendo irrespetuosa contigo.- respondió Kyoko, un poco atropelladamente.- Bueno, Tsuruga-san, es hora de que me vaya a mi próximo trabajo- dijo mientras cogía su bolso y se ponía de pie. "_Aguanta, Kyoko_"

- …- Ren dudó brevemente antes de hacerle la siguiente pregunta, sabiendo de antemano cuál sería la respuesta- ¿Te gustaría que te acercara a tu trabajo?

- No es necesario, Tsuruga-san, he venido en bici. Además, no quiero causarte más molestias.

- Nunca considero una molestia estar contigo, Mogami-san.- La frase se le escapó a Ren de los labios antes de que pudiera contenerla, sin embargo había hablado tan bajito que dudaba si ella le habría oído. Ren supuso que no había sido así, ya que Kyoko no cambió su expresión y se inclinó para despedirse de él para seguidamente atravesar la puerta de la habitación.

En cuanto Kyoko estuvo fuera de vista, Ren se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos. "_¿Qué he hecho _"

Nada más Kyoko cerró la puerta tras de sí, no pudo contener por más tiempo en rubor que había estado a punto de extenderse por su rostro. Había necesitado todo su autocontrol para mantener una expresión calmada al oír decir a Ren con su voz grave y baja "_Nunca considero una molestia estar contigo, Mogami-san_" No podía permitir que él lo viera. Ni siquiera podía permitirse a sí misma pensarlo. Así, intentando bloquear las imágenes de lo que acababa de suceder, se dirigió a la BTM a hacer su trabajo como Bo en Bridge Rock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, antes de nada, muchas gracias por todos los reviews y story alerts ^0^ Soy tan feliz de que a alguien le guste lo que escribo~ 3 **

**Y se me olvidó ponerlo en el primer capítulo: Los personajes que aparecen en mi fanfic no son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen a Nakamura Yoshiki, a quien admiro y odio a la vez xD. Ya sé que lo sabéis, pero creo que es obligatorio decirlo...**

**Y este capitulo es bastante corto, sorry. Pero mañana subo el 3º sin falta!!**

**Capítulo 2**

Tanto los colaboradores del programa Bridge Rock como otros trabajadores de la BTM huían discretamente atemorizados cuando veían la figura de un pollo gigante envuelto en tinieblas y rodeado de un aura opresiva que deambulaba por los pasillos de la cadena.

A Kyoko no le había ido bien en el programa. Había estado cometiendo errores estúpidos, uno detrás de otro, hasta que al final el productor le había echado una buena bronca y le había dicho que se retirase, que acabarían el programa sin ella… No le habrían hecho tanto daño si le hubieran clavado n hacha en la espalda.

Y todo por haber estado distraída durante el programa. Quiso darse de puñetazos, pero no le dolerían realmente con el disfraz puesto, así que se los reservaría para más tarde…No podía apartar a Ren Tsuruga de su mente. El calor de su aliento sobre su boca, el tacto de la mano de Ren al alzar su barbilla, la mirada que le había hecho olvidarse de respirar…

Cuando Kyoko se dio cuenta de en lo que estaba pensando, se dirigió a la pared más cercana corriendo, con un grito desesperado, y empezó a darse cabezazos contra ella en un intento de eliminar aquellas imágenes de su mente.

"_¡¡Maldita sea!! ¿¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?? ¡¡Juré que nunca más permitiría…!!_"

"_¡No! ¡Calla!" le cortó uno de sus diablillos. O mejor uno de los debilitados y escasos diablillos que le quedaban. "¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! O no podremos protegerte…_"

Kyoko, pasado ya su ataque histérico, se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared. Estaba en un pasillo desierto, por el que casi nunca pasaba gente, así que no tenía porqué preocuparse de que la vieran. Su ataque de genio había dado paso a una silenciosa desesperación. Kyoko sabía mejor que nadie cuanto daño podían hacer ciertos tipos de sentimientos…le daban a los demás poder para destruirte si querían. Palideció al recordar cómo se había sentido cuando Shou se había marchado- mientras sus diablillos maldecían a Shou por lo bajo, demasiado debilitados para poder desplegar por completo su furia- y deseó poder pensar en Ren como en un sempai, como antes.

En ese momento, sintió el ligero peso de una mano sobre su hombro, a través del disfraz. Se quedó paralizada al ver- con la espalda inclinada y las rodillas ligeramente dobladas para apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de Bo- a Tsuruga Ren, que le miraba con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

Y Kyoko, a pesar de todo- del miedo, de la desesperación- se alegró de verle, y su corazón empezó a latir un poco más deprisa.

- Eres tú, ¿verdad?- dijo con una de sus sonrisas sinceras- ¡Cuanto tiempo! Parece que solo nos encontramos cuando tenemos problemas, ¿eh?- añadió medio en serio medio en broma- ¿Quieres que hablemos?

**Aunque esto lo escribí antes de que saliera el 149, acerté en lo de que a Kyoko le costaría concentrarse en su trabajo después! e_e A mí también me costaría....xD**

**Se agradecen comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y lo que sea! Creeis que voy muy rápido? que debería de explicar más lo que siente Kyoko? debería añadir descripciones de sitios o ropa? Por favor, contadme, oks?  
**

**Gracias por leer mi fanfic :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Como ya sabréis, los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a Nakamura Yoshiki (a quien estoy pensando en secuestrar seriamente para asegurarme de que no nos vuelva a dejar dos meses colgados con semejante final de capítulo), a quien profeso un gran respeto xD**

**Y ahora, un capítulo totalmente desde el punto de vista de Kyoko ^^ Espero que lo disfruteis.**

**Capítulo 3**

Ren se sentó a su lado en silencio, esperando a que dijera algo. Pero ¿qué iba a contarle Kyoko? No podía decirle que estaba pensando en él en el momento de su llegada…así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza, deprimiéndose otra vez.

- Es que no confías en mí?- preguntó entonces, haciendo que Kyoko se sobresaltara.

- ¡¡No!! ¡No es eso, Tsusuga-kun, en absoluto!- Kyoko bajó la vista- es sólo que…es difícil de explicar.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- dijo él amablemente.

Tras una pausa, empezó a hablar en voz baja:

- Hoy no he sido capaz de hacer mi trabajo. Estaba preocupado por asuntos personales y no he podido concentrarme bien en el papel, por lo que he tenido que retirarme y han tenido que acabar el programa sin mí.

Permanecieron entonces unos segundos en silencio. Ella deseaba que Ren hablara de una vez. Que le dijera lo poco profesional que había sido, que estaba decepcionado con ella, que no se merecía ser una actriz. Kyoko tragó saliva. A pesar de que le había dicho a Ren que nunca más permitiría que algo le afectara al trabajo había vuelto a pasar. Ni siquiera se merecía ser su kohai.

- Eso es muy poco profesional.

- Lo sé…

- Alguien que trabaja en el mundo del espectáculo como tú no debería permitirse cometer esa clase de errores.

- Lo sé…- repitió con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Ren hizo otra pausa.

- Sin embargo, a pesar de que no te conozco mucho, no me da la impresión de que seas la clase de persona que da la espalda a un trabajo por cualquier tontería. Todos somos personas, es normal que lo que nos ocurra pueda afectar de vez en cuando a nuestro trabajo.- entonces posó su mano en la cabeza de plástico del ave en un ademán tranquilizador- Por ahora tómatelo con calma. Resuelve aquello que tengas que resolver y después vuelve al trabajo. Además, de todo se aprende y pronto serás capaz de que tu vida personal no te influya a la hora de trabajar. Estoy seguro. –añadió mientras le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un sentimiento de calidez inundó a Kyoko, y le dieron ganas de abrazar a Ren. Él siempre le ayudaba cuando ella más lo necesitaba…

Ren era amable.

Aquel último pensamiento le salió del alma. Desde que hizo de manager para él y le aclaró la razón por la que quería ser actriz, Ren siempre la había tratado con respeto e incluso confianza…excepto aquellas veces en las que despertaba su faceta demoníaca, claro. Pero esas eran tan solo ocasiones puntuales. Además, desde que vio la sonrisa que su Katsuki le mostraba a Mizuki, ella sabía que ya se le había pasado la "alergia a Mogami Kyoko" y ya no le odiaba. Así que… no tenía ninguna razón para hacerle daño, ¿no?

Kyoko se giró lentamente hacia Ren.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal, Tsuruga-kun?

- Mmmm…supongo que sí- respondió un poco tenso de repente.

- ¿Qué pasaría se alguien con quien trabajas se enamorara de ti?

- Como que "¿Qué pasaría?"

- Quiero decir, si fuera alguien por quien no tienes los mismos sentimientos, ¿te molestaría? ¿la evitarías?

- Claro que no me molestaría. Solo que me sentiría un poco mal por no poder responder a sus sentimientos. Pero es posible que pusiera un poco de distancia entre los dos, para que esa persona pudiera olvidarse de mí y buscar a otro a quien poder dirigir su afecto.

Tan solo pensar que Ren dejaría de tratarle como hasta entonces hizo que a Kyoko se le retorciera el corazón.

- Pero, ¿y si esa persona no quiere que las cosas cambien las cosas entre los dos a pesar de todo? ¿y si eso le doliera más que el no ser correspondida?

- Bueno…supongo que entonces seguiría tratándole igual.- hizo una pausa- Sí, supongo que yo también querría que la otra persona no me evitara- dijo amargamente.

Kyoko sintió entonces un tremendo alivio y algo más. Algo que le hacía querer acercarse más a Ren… no dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento, Kyoko suspiró interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ren.

- Gracias- dijo con una voz cargada de sinceridad.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él sorprendido por la desbordante emoción que notó en su voz.

"_Por ser como eres_"

- Porque gracias a ti ahora me siento mucho mejor.- respondió en cambio.

- Me alegra haber podido ayudarte yo esta vez para variar- respondió con una sonrisa- Estoy en deuda contigo por todas las veces que me has ayudado… y eso que ni siquiera sé como eres en realidad.

- Kyoko se sobresaltó visiblemente. Habían entrado en un terreno peligroso.

- Sí, somos un extraño par!- rió nerviosamente.- Nadie sabe quién soy yo, en cambio todo el mundo conoce a Tsuruga Ren.

- Mmmh…- parecía que Ren empezaba a sospechar que Bo le estaba ocultando algo importante.

- ¡¡Por cierto!!- Kyoko, desesperada, buscó algún otro tema con el que poder distraerle- ¿Y a ti como te va con aquella estudiante de instituto?- sintió como si un puñal se le clavara en el pecho, herida con sus propias palabras- ¿ya le has hablado de tus sentimientos?- bueno, si quería seguir cerca de Ren, tendría que ir acostumbrándose a esto.

El plan de Kyoko para distraerle dio resultado, y la mente de Ren en seguida se llenó de recuerdos de lo que había pasado ese mismo mediodía, sumergiéndolo en una oscura aura de depresión que asustó a la joven.

Ren se quedó en silencio un minuto entero y después empezó, con una voz más baja de lo normal:

- Yo… es posible que haya perdido su confianza para siempre…

**Como siempre, se agradecen reviews con comentarios, críticas y sugerencias! Gracias por leer mi fanfic :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Yoshiki Nakamura (a quien asesinaré si no desvela por fin en el capítulo de febrero qué demonios es el regalo de cumpleaños de Ren) xD

Espero que os guste:

**Capítulo 4**

Kyoko se estaba quitando el disfraz de Bo. Ren había vuelto al trabajo al recibir una llamada de Yashiro, y ahora ella reflexionaba sobre lo que había hablado con su sempai.

Ren le había explicado que puede que perdiera la confianza de la chica de quien estaba enamorado porque él se había enfadado y la había asustado…

"_La verdad es que Tsuruga-san puede dar mucho miedo cuando se enfada_" pensó con un estremecimiento.

Kyoko había intentado tranquilizarlo asegurándole que la chica le perdonaría si se disculpaba. Pero, al parecer, él ya se había disculpado pero seguía sin saber si ella le perdonaría o cortaría su relación con él.

Kyoko estaba empezando a cogerle manía a aquella chica aún sin saber quien era. ¿Acaso Ren no le había pedido perdón? ¡No sería nada justo que a pesar de eso ella no quisiera volver a verle! La joven actriz se enfadó con la chica desconocida.

"_Pero si Tsuruga-san está enamorado de ella es que debe ser una buena persona_" Este pensamiento la entristeció, pero se dio cuenta de que le daría mucha más pena que Ren no pudiera ser feliz. "_Ya que no es posible que me quiera, que al menos sea feliz con otra persona_"

Su corazón pertenecía ahora a Ren. En realidad nunca tuvo elección. Había estado enamorada de él durante mucho tiempo, pero no lo había sabido hasta esa tarde. Mejor dicho, no se había querido dar cuenta, por miedo a sufrir. Pero aún ahora, sabiendo que Ren no sentiría nada por ella, estaba tranquila. Le entristecía, claro está, pero sabía que él nunca le trataría mal, nunca le dejaría tirada como Sho. Porque Ren era amable, y siempre le trataría con la misma cordialidad de ahora. Y para ella, en ese momento, era suficiente.

Yashiro no sabía qué pensar. Ren era un gran actor, y probablemente cualquier otra persona no se habría dado cuenta, pero Yashiro llevaba trabajando muchos años como su manager y le había observado durante muchas situaciones diferentes, por lo que podía decir con seguridad que Ren ese día estaba nervioso.

Estaban los dos solos en el coche, de camino al plató de Dark Moon, donde nadie podía verlos o escucharlos, y donde Ren solía tener la guardia más baja al tener que prestar atención a la carretera, por lo que éste era siempre el momento preferido de Yashiro para interrogarle o tomarle un poco el pelo a Ren. Sin embargo, ese día le notaba nervioso por algo que no era el ansia de ver a Kyoko… es más, notaba algo que se le parecía bastante al _miedo, _y por ello no le pareció bien intentar atacar a Ren en ese momento. Así que se pasaron el trayecto en coche en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Sí, Ren tenía miedo. No había dejado de sentir un nudo en el estómago desde que se había levantado tras soñar con Kyokos con ojos llenos de lágrimas de miedo que le pedían que no hablara más con ella fuera del trabajo. La única razón por la que había sido capaz de salir de la cama había sido el minúsculo rayo de esperanza de perdón que le había dado el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en Karuizawa, cuando a pesar de que llegó a pensar que a partir de entonces Kyoko le evitaría como a la peste, le dio una segunda oportunidad. "_Ahora la cuestión está en si me dará una tercera_" pensó amargamente.

En cuanto Yashiro y él entraron al set de Dark Moon, vieron a Momose-san y a Kyoko grabando una escena en el comedor de la casa donde vivían los personajes: Mizuki, que iba vestida con el uniforme de instituto, y Mio, con una de sus características faldas largas y ropa oscura que complementaban el carácter del personaje. Decidieron quedarse a ver la escena.

Cuando acabaron, el director Ogata dio el visto bueno y les concedió un descanso de 10 minutos. Ren vio como Kyoko se despedía de Momose-san con una inclinación y como al alzar la mirada sus ojos localizaron a Ren.

…¿Cómo era posible que cada vez que ella le miraba le pareciera más hermosa?...

De repente, Ren recordó los ojos con los que ella le miró el día anterior y las pesadillas en las cuales no quería volver a hablar con él, y se puso tenso inconscientemente, esperando ver cual era su reacción al verle.

Le pareció que pasó una eternidad hasta que Kyoko procesó la información que sus ojos le enviaban al cerebro y empezó a dirigirse hacia ellos con pequeños y graciosos pasos, una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, para saludarles educadamente, como siempre.

La joven se percató de la postura tensa de Ren y le preguntó preocupada si le ocurría algo. Él le miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando averiguar en qué estaba pensando, pero no vio miedo en su mirada y su preocupación era sincera. Así que Ren esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras se relajaba y le aseguraba que se encontraba bien.

"_Siempre que sigas a mi lado, estaré bien_"

Mmmm…la verdad es que no me acaba de gustar como acaba este capítulo…pero es que no se me ocurría otra cosa, sorry.

Y la pobre Kyoko… después de lo que le pasó con su madre y con Shou, ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza que alguien pueda quererla, así que por el momento se conforma con simplemente estar juntos. Sin embargo, como nos ocurre a todos, con el tiempo querrá acercarse más a Ren, pasar más tiempo junto a él…no se conformará con amistad.

Y sí, he ignorado completamente el regalo de cumpleaños de Ren xD. No tengo ni idea de qué puede ser, ni la reacción que causará, así que (al menos de momento) lo dejaré al margen de la historia. Aunque la teoría que más me ha convencido es la de que se trata de un cojín…pero ¿por qué eso avergonzaría a Kyoko…? O.o?

Bueno, eso es todo. Como siempre, se agradecen comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc ^^

Y feliz año nuevo por adelantado! xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola otra vez! ^^ Siento la larga espera… es que no tenía absolutamente ni idea de cómo continuar el fanfic xD Pero no worries, ya he pensado en algo…**

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura, gran mangaka y excelente contadora de historias.**

**Capítulo 5**

Kyoko acababa de encontrarse con Sawara-san en el edificio de LME y ahora se dirigía a la salida sintiéndose como en una nube. Todavía estaba eufórica ¡la habían escogido para un anuncio de cosméticos! De un brillo de labios para ser exactos, y había aceptado sin dudarlo si quiera. Sawara-san, al ver que en seguida se había sumergido en su propio mundo feliz de fantasía, no le había dado muchos detalles. Sólo le había comentado que a la empresa le había fascinado la faceta seductora que su personaje "_Natsu_" tenía sin pretenderlo y quedó en darle los detalles más adelante, cuando estuviera en condiciones de escucharlo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de LME, Kyoko fantaseaba con cosméticos y recordó uno de sus favoritos: aquel que ella misma había bautizado como "_Odette_". Sin embargo, eso le hizo recordar cómo Shotaro le había engañado y había descubierto su identidad cuando habían grabado su videoclip, y sus demonios salieron a la luz murmurando maldiciones contra su odiado enemigo. "_¡¡Pero este anuncio es un gran paso para alcanzar la fama!!_" Kyoko esbozó su sonrisa más maligna. "_Pronto la gente empezará a conocerme, y me darán más papeles…¡¡tantos que nadie se acordará que algún día exististe!! Kukukuku…_"

Por alguna razón, su Natsu estaba teniendo bastante aceptación entre el público a pesar de ser la mala. El director de Box R le había dicho que era debido a un cierto aire seductor que la envolvía y que era como un desafío dirigido a los hombres. Cuando la joven había escuchado esto, se había sentido un poco confusa. ¿Era esa la impresión que daba su Natsu?

De repente escuchó a alguien suspirar cerca de ella.

- Supongo que hay cosas que son imposibles de cambiar. ¿De verdad tienes que poner esas caras en público? Dan muy mala imagen a una dama.

Sorprendida, se dio la vuelta sabiendo ya de antemano a quién iba a encontrar, y su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarse cara a cara con Ren acompañado por su manager. Tuvo que tomarse unos instantes para forzarse a sí misma a no dejar ver lo mucho que lo había echado de menos (no se habían visto desde que terminó Dark Moon, algo más de una semana atrás), instantes en los que su cara tomó una divertida expresión vacía, tras lo cual esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¡Tsuruga-san! ¡Yashiro-san! ¡Buenas noches!

- Buenas noches.- dijo Ren.

- Hola, Kyoko-chan- respondió Yashiro divertido por la diversidad de emociones que había visto pasar por la cara de Kyoko: primero su sonrisa demoníaca, luego sorpresa, después una cara de cómica inexpresión y por último una sonrisa… Él ya había visto antes a la chica cambiar de expresión en un parpadeo, pero… ¿a qué venía ese parón inexpresivo?

- ¿Tienes que hacer algún trabajo para el departamento LoveMe, Mogami-san?- preguntó Ren interrumpiendo los pensamientos deYashiro.

- No, acabo de venir de hablar con Sawara-san y volvía a casa. ¿Y vosotros?

- También volvemos a casa. Sólo hemos venido para ver al presidente. ¿Te gustaría que te acercara al Daruma-ya? No el muy seguro que vayas a casa sola tan tarde.

Sabiendo que Ren no aceptaría un no, Kyoko le agradeció que se preocupara con una inclinación y aceptó el ofrecimiento. Entonces, Yashiro intervino:

- Ren, acabo de recordar un tema que quería discutir con el presidente y que me llevará un tiempo. Será mejor que Kyoko-chan y tú os marchéis antes. Yo pediré un taxi cuando termine.

- ¿Estás seguro, Yashiro-san?- por supuesto, Ren sabía que era todo mentira y le molestaba que su manager y amigo manipulara así su vida, sobretodo cuando era más que evidente cuánto disfrutaba haciéndolo. Pero esa vez lo dejó pasar, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Kyoko, y no sabía cuando podrían verse de nuevo.

- Claro, no te preocupes, Ren. Nos vemos mañana. Hasta luego, Kyoko-chan, me alegra haberte visto.- dijo mientras se marchaba en dirección al despacho del presidente.

- Hasta pronto, Yashiro-san.

- ¿Vamos, Mogami-san?

- ¡S-sí!- estaba un poco nerviosa. La última vez que había estado con Ren a solas había sido cuando se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él… Kyoko se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.- ¿Has tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, Tsuruga-san?

- En realidad no demasiado. Ahora mismo quiero concentrarme en un papel que me han dado en una película. Nunca había interpretado un personaje como ése y no quiero cometer errores- "_Bueno, eso que necesito más tiempo de lo normal para volver a ser 'Ren Tsuruga' después de ser B.J . La gente no puede saber que sólo soy una fachada_."

- Vaya, debe de ser un papel difícil. ¿Qué tipo de personaje es?

- La verdad es que se supone que no debo hablar de ello.- respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras entraban en el coche.

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes, Tsuruga-san- respondió Kyoko apresuradamente- No te preguntaré más por el tema.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Ren ponía en marcha el coche y salía del aparcamiento. Entonces preguntó:

- ¿Y tú, Mogami-san? Has dicho que venías de hablar con Sawara-san, ¿es por algún trabajo nuevo?

- ¡¡Sí!!- respondió Kyoko a la vez que se le iluminaba la cara.- Me han llegado tres ofertas, pero hoy sólo he aceptado una. Sawara-san me hablará de las demás mañana.

- ¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Mogami-san!- exclamó Ren con una sonrisa.- ¿Y de qué se trata el trabajo que has aceptado?

Se giró para mirarla, ya que estaban parados en un semáforo, y la encontró temblando de excitación, mirando a la lejanía con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa ausente, y tuvo que contener la risa. Al parecer, el nuevo trabajo le gustaba mucho.

- Mogami-san?- insistió para hacerla volver al mundo real.

- ¡Ah! Disculpa, es que no puedo evitar alegrarme cada vez que me acuerdo… ¡¡me han escogido para un anuncio de maquillaje!!

- ¿De maquillaje?- repitió sorprendido.

- Sí, de una línea de brillo de labios.

Ren dudó brevemente antes de preguntar:

- ¿Son por casualidad los de una marca llamada "_Irresistible_"?- dijo pronunciando la marca en un perfecto inglés.

- S-sí- la joven estaba confusa- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Tsuruga-san?

Él hizo otra pausa y respondió:

- Porque yo también voy a participar en el anuncio.

- ¿¡¿Eeeeeeeeh?!?- exclamó Kyoko un poco alterada- ¡Pero si es un anuncio de brillo de labios! ¡Para _mujeres_!- entonces lo comprendió. Ren sería (metafóricamente) el cebo. Sería él quien captara la atención de las mujeres.

- Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien- dijo él- Me lo acaba de encargar el presidente antes de que nos encontráramos. Al parecer la directora del anuncio es una gran amiga de Takarada-san y tiene mucho interés en que yo también salga. Aunque todavía no me han dicho qué es lo que tendré que hacer.

- Bueno… supongo que eso significa que volvemos a trabajar juntos.- dijo Kyoko sin molestarse en ocultar la alegría que sentía.

- Es cierto- respondió Ren gratamente sorprendido al comprovar que la idea de trabajar con él otra vez no le disgustaba. Había estado preocupado por cómo reaccionó Kyoko cuando intentó besarla, a pesar de que los días siguientes ella se había comportado con normalidad. "_Aunque en realidad no actuaba del todo normal_" pensó "_Siempre que hablábamos estábamos con más gente y siempre había alguien situado entre nosotros_" Sin embargo no se lo podía echar en cara después de cómo se había comportado. Y de todas formas parecía que a Kyoko ya se le había olvidado lo ocurrido.

- Por cierto, Tsuruga-san, has escuchado lo de la nueva película que va a dirigir el director Ogata?

- Ah, sí. Suena interesante, ¿verdad?

Así, siguieron hablando de todo un poco hasta que llegaron al Daruma-ya y Kyoko se bajó del coche y se despidió de su sempai con una inclinación, decepcionada por el corto tiempo que había durado el trayecto hasta su casa, pero sabiendo que pronto volvería a ver a Ren para grabar el anuncio.

"_Está claro que quieren a Tsuruga-san para atraer la atención de las clientas_" pensó "_pero me pregunto qué le harán hacer…_"

**Bueno, sólo tendrás que esperar un poco para averiguarlo…**

**Ya sé que la historia de los dos actuando juntos está ya muy gastada, pero es que me apetecía escribirla, y prometo hacerlo lo mejor posible!**

**Como siempre, se agradecerá de todo corazón cualquier tipo de comentario, crítica o sugerencia :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Antes que nada, perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, y gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia ^^

Los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura, a quien adoro por hacer a Ren (porque estoy segurísima de que es Ren) tan wenaco en el capítulo 152 xD *babas*

**Capítulo 6**

Kanae se paró delante de la puerta entornada del departamento LoveMe, confundida por algo que había escuchado venir del interior de la habitación. Entonces abrió lentamente la puerta, antes entrecerrada, para encontrar a Kyoko, todavía vestida con su ropa de calle, de pie ante su taquilla abierta en la que colgaba su uniforme de LoveMe, al cual miraba con expresión distraída. Unos segundos más tarde, se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta y se le iluminó la cara al verla. Sin embargo, cuando se dirigió hacia Kanae para abrazarla, ésta levantó la mano en señal de "alto" y le dirigió una mirada acusadora que hizo que Kyoko retrocediera un par de pasos.

- Tú… ¿qué has querido decir con eso de "en realidad no necesito llevar más este uniforme"?

- ¡¿EEEEH?!¡Moko-san! ¡¿Sabes leer la mente?! –dijo sorprendida y completamente convencida de ello.

- ¡No, idiota! ¡Lo has dicho en voz alta!

- …ah…errr, pues que sepas que es de bastante mala educación escuchar a escondidas, Moko-san, debería darte vergüenza.

- ¡Yo no estaba…! ¡¡No intentes cambiar de tema!! ¿Qué has querido decir?

Pero Kanae podía ver en sus ojos la determinación de no hablar ni bajo amenaza de muerte.

- Veamos, seguramente con lo de no llevar el uniforme te refieres a dejar el departamento LoveMe, ¿verdad?- empezó Kanae- Y la única razón por la que te permitirían dejarlo sería si hubieras alcanzado el objetivo para el cual el presidente Takarada creó LoveMe, ¿no?- en ese momento la expresión de la otra joven era una mezcla de miedo y súplica para que se callara- Y lo que el presidente quiere que hagamos es que volvamos a querer ser amadas… ¡y amar!- Kyoko soltó un gritito ahogado.- Tú…¡estás enamompfh!

Antes de que consiguiera acabar la frase, Kyoko cortó la distancia que las separaba de un salto y le tapó la boca a su amiga con las manos, roja como un tomate y con sus demonios rodeando a Kanae y murmurándole amenazas para que no volviera a hablar.

Sin embargo, ella no se dejó amedrentar y apartó las manos de su boca mientras le dirigía una mirada penetrante.

-Así que tengo razón…

- MOKO-SAN!! ¡¡Por favor, nadie debe enterarse!! ¡No quiero que me echen de LoveMe!

Esto dejó a Kanae un poco confusa.

- ¿No quieres…? ¿Acaso te gusta esto?- preguntó ¿A quien podía gustarle ese trabajo?

- ¡No es eso!- respondió Kyoko- ¡Es que _él_ no debe saberlo!

"¿_Él_? _Se referirá a la persona que le gusta_…"

- ¿Entonces él también trabaja en LME?

Kyoko bajó la mirada al suelo, molesta consigo misma por haber dejado que su amiga averiguara tantas cosas. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista para mirar a Kanae a los ojos, ésta vio la silenciosa súplica de que no le preguntara más, y suspiró enfadada.

- ¡Mou~! ¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en mí?

- ¡No es que no confíe en ti, Moko-san! ¡Nunca le había contado tantas cosas a alguien antes de conocerte!- esto pareció aplacar un poco el enfado de su amiga- Es que… ¿de qué me va a servir hablar de ello? Sólo sería remover un dedo en la herida.- dijo con voz triste.

"_Cree que no tiene posibilidades con esa persona_" comprendió Kanae "_Pero se trata de Tsuruga, verdad? No puede tratarse de otra persona… algo debió de pasar en San Valentín_…" Sin embargo, estaba convencida desde que Kyoko le enseñó lo que su respetado sempai le había regalado por su cumpleaños, de que los sentimientos de Ren hacia Kyoko eran mucho más que lo que alguien normalmente sentía por una kohai. "_Pero estamos hablando de Kyoko, no es de extrañar que la muy tonta no se haya dado cuenta… tal vez debería decírselo_…" No le gustaba admitirlo, pero odiaba ver a Kyoko triste. Y si ella podía hacer algo por ayudarla…

- Escucha…- empezó.

Sin embargo, en ese momento alguien apareció por la puerta, que llevaba abierta desde que Kanae entró a la habitación. Era una chica de su misma edad, con el pelo corto y negro y el nefastamente inconfundible uniforme de LoveMe puesto.

- ¡Ah! ¡Kyoko-san! Buenas tardes.- dijo la chica mientras entraba y dejaba su bolso encima de la mesa.

- ¡Amamiya-san! Me alegro de verte- dijo kyoko, al parecer encantada de que interrumpiera su conversación con Kanae.- Vosotras no os conoceis, ¿verdad? Moko-san, ésta es Amamiya Chiori-san. Trabajamos juntas en _Box R_ y ha empezado a trabajar en LoveMe hace poco. Amamiya-san, ésta es mi amiga Kotonami Kanae-san.- Kyoko puso especial énfasis en la palabra "amiga".

Ambas hicieron una ligera inclinación al ser presentadas y Amamiya le dirigió a Kanae una mirada de interés.

- ¿Kotonami Kanae-san?- repitió Amamiya.

- Sí- respondió ella.

- ¿Eres tu la actriz principal del nuevo corto del director Kinomoto?

- Ah…sí, salgo en "Patio 3, puerta 8"- dijo Kanae gratamente sorprendida de que la nueva chica lo hubiera visto.

- ¿¿Eeeeh?? ¿¿En un corto?? ¡Moko-san! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- preguntó Kyoko indignada pero contenta a la vez por su amiga.

- Bueno, tú tampoco me lo cuentas todo, ¿verdad?- respondió ella a la defensiva.- Es sólo un corto. Está colgado en una página web, al parecer colgar videos en Internet está dando buena fama a bastantes directores antes desconocidos, todo el mundo puede verlo gratis… pero tú no tienes Internet en el Daruma-ya, ¿no? Toma, hoy me han dado una copia en CD- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso un CD en una funda- así que deja de quejarte.

-¡¡Gracias, Moko-san!!

Kyoko intentó lanzarse sobre Kanae, pero ésta la esquivó en el último momento, haciendo que Kyoko saliera casi volando por la puerta abierta de la habitación. Entonces la joven chocó contra alguien que en ese momento se disponía a entrar en la habitación y se hubiera caído de espaldas por la fuerza del impacto si esa persona no la hubiera rodeado con los brazos, sujetándola contra ella y manteniéndola en su sitio. Kyoko, todavía un poco fuera de juego por el choque, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la cara de Ren que la miraba sorprendido.

- Vaya, menudo recibimiento, Mogami-san.- dijo riendose para sí mismo.

Entonces Kyoko, dandose cuenta de repente de que estaba en brazos de Ren y de la poca distancia que separaba sus caras, se separó de él rápidamente intentando por todos lo medios no ruborizarse.

- L-lo siento, Tsuruga-san!- exclamó haciendo una reverencia- eh, gracias por cogerme.

Si Kanae había tenido alguna duda respecto a su teoría anterior, ésta se había esfumado al verlos juntos.

- ¿Ren, está Kyoko-chan allí?- se oyó la voz de su manager desde fuera de la habitación.

- Sí, en seguida vamos.- respondió él.- Mogami-san, el presidente quiere presentarnos a la directora del anuncio, aprovechando que está en LME. ¿Estás ocupada ahora mismo?

- No, puedo ir. Nos vemos más tarde, Moko-san, Amamiya-san.- tras despedirse y hacer Ren una ligera inclinación a las otras dos miembros de LoveMe, salieron los dos juntos para reunirse con Yashiro e ir a ver al Presidente y la directora.

"_Supongo que en realidad no necesito contarle nada a Kyoko_." pensó Kanae. "_Ya se encargará Tsuruga de hacérselo saber cuando llegue en momento._"

~*~

Síp, Ren se encargará de ello xD. Y no os olvidéis del corto de Moko-san, puede que no lo parezca, pero es importante. Como siempre, agradezco cualquier tipo de comentario, crítica o sugerencia ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sí, sigo viva. Y sí, por alguna razón he decidido continuar con este fanfiction... La verdad es que no tengo excusas para no haberlo continuado ni haber escrito nada desde hace un año. Simplemente perdí la inspiración. Y me la devolvió un facfic maravilloso de Okami Rayne. Espero que os guste, a los que todavía no hayáis perdido la esperanza con esta historia.**

**Para los que no se acuerden de qué demonios ha pasado en esta historia anteriormente: Kyoko se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene por Ren, pero decide no decirle nada por miedo al rechazo. Más tarde, descubren que van a trabajar juntos en un anuncio. Kanae se encuentra a Kyoko en LME y se entera de los sentimientos de Kyoko hacia Ren. Además le da la copia de un trabajo suyo para que lo vea. Y el capítulo anterior terminó con Ren buscando a Kyoko para ir a conocer a la directora del anuncio. Todo esto dicho, disfrutad.**

**Skip Beat y sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura... menos mal que no le pasó nada en el terremoto O.o"**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

- ¿Ren, está Kyoko-chan ahí?- preguntó Yashiro, un poco alejado de la sala del departamento LoveMe, ya que Ren se había ofrecido a ir a por la joven actriz mientras él esperaba sentado en un banco en el pasillo.

- Sí, enseguida vamos. -oyó a Ren responder desde dentro de la estancia. Debía de estar explicándole la situación a Kyoko.

Yashiro suspiró satisfecho. Kyoko y Ren volvían a trabajar juntos, aquella era otra oportunidad para el joven actor de acercarse más a la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde hacía meses. Y si osaba desperdiciarla ¡le iba a oír! ¡Tendría comentarios sarcásticos acerca de ineptos en relaciones sentimentales durante una semana entera!

Por fin vio salir a esa extraña pareja de actores de la habitación y se levantó mientras se acercaban. Le pareció que Kyoko mantenía una distancia un tanto prudencial con Ren, pero eso era algo que llevaba notando desde la semana anterior al fin de la grabación de Dark Moon, desde el día en que Fuwa apareció en el plató y besó a Kyoko... algo debió de pasar tras ese incidente, cuando les dejó solos después de comer. No había conseguido sacarle ningún tipo de información a Ren, aunque estaba casi seguro de que Ren no le había hablado de sus sentimientos a Kyoko...

- ¡Buenas tardes, Yashiro-san!

- Hola, Kyoko-chan ¿Qué tal estás?

- Muy bien ¿y tú, Yashiro-san? Pareces un poco cansado.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Es solo que ha sido una semana un poco más ajetreada de lo normal. Sinceramente, no entiendo como Ren ha aguantado tan bien.- "_Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo que ha estada comiendo ultimamente..._" pensó lanzándole a Ren una mirada entre preocupada y exasperada.

Ren, adivinando lo que le pasaba a su mánager por la cabeza, decidió tomar el control de la conversación para evitar una discusión sobre sus hábitos alimenticios.

- Entonces, Yashiro ¿la directora del anuncio es Ishikawa Haruhi?

- Así es.

- ¿Es una directora conocida?- preguntó Kyoko, a quien no le sonaba el nombre.

- Mmm... se podría decir que es conocida, pero en su mundo, entre la gente que trabaja en el marketin y publicidad. Que yo sepa nunca se ha dedicado al cine o a series de televisión.

- Yo lo único que he escuchado del presidente es que los dos han sido muy buenos amigos desde que se conocieron, al principio de la carrera de Ishikawa.- añadió Ren.

- Yashiro sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería aquella mujer para hacer tan buenas migas con un hombre tan excéntrico como Takarada Rory.

Llegaron al despacho del presidente, Ren llamó a la puerta y les abrió Sebastian, el secretario personal del presidente, vestido de cowboy, perfectamente a juego con Takarada, quien estaba sentado en los sofás situados en el centro de la sala ridículamente grande y adornada para ser un despacho. Sentada junto a él había una mujer que, Yashiro adivinó, tendría la misma edad que él mismo, vestida con una camisa blanca de media manga y una falda de tuvo negra que destacaba su silueta. Tenía el pelo corto como Ren, pero con un corte más femenino, y una sonrisa calmada en los labios.

Al verles pasar, ambos se levantaron para saludarlos y los dos actores y Yashiro se acercaron.

- ¡Ren, Yashiro! Me alegro de veros, y de que hayáis podido traer a Mogami-kun- dijo el presidente con una sonrisa, los flecos de su chaqueta de vaquero balanceándose mientras hablaba. Los tres se inclinaron para saludarle, Kyoko pronunciando un poco más la reverencia, con su estilo formal y educado de siempre.- Pensé que sería buena idea que conocierais a la directora del anuncio ya que ha venido a hacerme una visita. Ésta es Ishikawa Haruhi-san. Y no es porque sea mi amiga más cercana desde hace años, pero es una excelente directora.- concluyó volviéndose a mirarla.

- Me das demasiado crédito, Rory- respondió inclinándose para saludarlos.

Yashiro se sorprendió. ¿Quién iba a pensar que alguien tan formal como Ishikawa sería tan cercana al presidente? Al contrario que él, no iba vestida llamativamente; hablaba en un timbre suave y claro, muy diferente a la atronadora voz de Takarada; y sonreía educadamente, como solo los japoneses saben hacerlo, pero a la vez esa sonrisa se reflejaba con sinceridad en sus ojos oscuros.

Sin embargo, mientras la observaba, sin prestar atención a las palabras de Takarada, un rubor empezó a aparecer en las mejillas de la mujer; sus ojos, fijos en Ren y Kyoko, empezaron a brillar y el joven manager notó un ligero temblor que comenzó por los hombros y siguió extendiéndose por sus brazos. Yashiro, alarmado por las reacciones de la directora, no sabía qué hacer. Parecía que le iba a dar algo y los demás, hablando entre sí, no se estaban dando cuenta. Cuando Yashiro abrió la boca para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, Ishikawa lanzó un gritito ahogado que sobresaltó a todos

- ¡No puedo aguantarme más! ¡Tsuruga Ren y Kyoko Mogami en persona!- chilló y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de los dos actores, quienes se quedaron muy quietos, con los ojos como platos (aunque Ren lo disimulaba un poco mejor, ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento por parte de fans un poco demasiado entusiastas) como si temieran que fuera peligrosa.- ¡Tsuruga-san es aún más alto en persona! ¡Y Kyoko-chan es lo más adorable que he visto en mucho tiempo!- Entonces se paró al lado de Yashiro y observó como Ren se inclinaba un poco hacia Kyoko para ver si estaba bien, pues se había llevado la mano al corazón del susto y había palidecido un poco- ¿No quedan genial juntos, Yashiro-san?- le preguntó tocándole ligeramente el brazo y mirándoles con ojos soñadores.

Él, que no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, respondió con un debil "S-sí". Entonces oyeron las inmensas carcajadas del presidente e Ishikawa pareció volver en sí, se separó de Yashiro y bajó los ojos al suelo, sonrojándose. Yashiro se sorprendió pensando que era un gesto adorable.

- Perdonadme. Tengo problemas para controlarme cuando me pongo muy contenta. Y este anuncio es un proyecto que me entusiasma mucho.

- Tranquila, Haruhi.- se rió su amigo, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros con ánimo de calmarle.- Estos no se dejan asustar fácilmente. Además, me encanta cuando te dan esos ataquitos de felicidad.

- Siempre es inspirador para un actor saber que el director o directora se toma tan en serio el proyecto en el que uno trabaja- le aseguró Ren, con sus facciones de nuevo bajo control absoluto e ignorando el último comentario del presidente sobre sus "ataquitos de felicidad".

La mujer le sonrió, agradecida, y a Yashiro se le ocurrió de repente que tal vez ésa era la razón por la que Takarada les había presentado a Ishikawa, para que no se asustaran en un futuro, mientras trabajaban juntos, por sus acciones.

- Bueno, Haruhi, -empezó el presidente una vez se hubieron calmado y sentado todos- me estabas diciendo que la primera grabación será en unos pocos días?

- Así es. Todavía no puedo dar detalles de la fecha pues no tenemos todo el material necesario. Pero me pondré en contacto con vuestros representantes para comunicaros la fecha y el lugar en cuanto podamos determinarlo. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que hagamos primero una sesión de fotos para anuncios en revistas y carteles.

- ¿También anunciarán el producto en revistas y carteles publicitarios?- preguntó Kyoko impresionada.

- Por supuesto, la marca de cosméticos para la que vais a trabajar es conocida a nivel internacional.

La joven actriz pareció hasta abrumada por un momento, sus ojos agrandándose conforme asimilaba las palabras de la directora. Pero en seguida se sacudió la expresión de sorpresa y la sustituyó por una determinada que hacía que sus ojos casi brillasen y que Yashiro le había visto puesta más de una vez cuando consideraba algo un desafío. Yashiro se dio cuenta de que Ren también estaba observando a Kyoko por el rabillo del ojo y, a pesar de su gesto relajado, su manager sabía que en realidad estaba conteniendo una sonrisa afectuosa por la ligera tensión de sus párpados inferiores. Yashiro suspiró quedamente, cada vez le resultaba más fácil leer a Ren. Sabía que echaba de menos a Kyoko y que por eso intentaba mantenerse ocupado tanto como podía. A no ser que supiera que su apreciada kohai tenía que hacer papeleo en LME, momento en el que se dejaba arrastrar por su manager al edificio con fingida exasperación, en ocasiones normales, o con emoción contenida en esas ocasiones en que las ganas de verla se hacían más fuertes que él y que le hacían dirigirse a la sala de LoveMe sin demostrar entusiasmo pero sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

"_Si pudiera conseguirle a Ren un poco más de tiempo solos.._." pensó, planeando a continuación diferentes estratagemas que pudieran conseguirlo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando Takarada e Ishikawa y se esforzó en volver a poner su atención en el intercambio entre los dos amigos, justo a tiempo para escuchar como Ishikawa comenzaba a despedirse.

- … narutalmente. Bueno, me temo que es hora de que me vaya. Ha sido un placer conoceros y hablar con vosotros, Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-san. Estoy segura de que disfrutaré trabajando con los dos.- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y hacía una reverencia educada.

Los dos actores la imitaron y el presidente y Yashiro se levantaron también, cortésmente.

- Espero que vuelvas a pasarte para que podamos hablar pronto, Haruhi.

- Haré lo que pueda, Rory - le respondió esta con una sonrisa mientras se dejaba abrazar por el presidente.- Yashiro-san, por favor, cuida bien de los dos. No me gustaría que la grabación se atrasase porque alguno de ellos se ponga enfermo, como me pasó en mi último trabajo.

En ese momento se le ocurrió la manera de dejar a Kyoko y Ren algún tiempo juntos y no pudo contener una sonrisa tal vez un poco demasiado alegre para la conversación formal que estaban teniendo. Sin embargo, Ishikawa tan sólo le devolvió la sonrisa sin extrañarse mientras que él se inclinaba.

- Descuide, Ishikawa-san, les vigilaré de cerca- y al decirlo notó como los dedos de Ren se tensaron de una manera prácticamente imperceptible. "_Ya sabe que le espera algo_" pensó divertido.

En cuanto la directora salió de la estancia, Yashiro se dirigió a Ren asegurándose de que Kyoko oyera bien lo que iba a decirle:

- ¿Sabes, Ren? La directora Ishikawa-san tiene razón: por favor, cuídate mejor de ahora en adelante. No te creas que no me he dado cuenta de que esta semana a penas has comido algo con valor nutricional. Y esta mañana me ha parecido que tenías la voz un poco rasposa.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Tsuruga-san?- preguntó Kyoko con un tono de voz que hizo que los tres la miraran cautelosamente, como si esperaran que les atacara de un momento a otro.

- Yashiro está exagerando, Mogami-san.

- No sé... no sería la primera vez que por ignorar cosas así acabaste poniéndote gravemente enfermo. - contraatacó ella – Lo que deberías hacer es tomarte algún tipo de sopa. Con muchos nutrientes.

- Cierto. Pero Ren vive solo y no sabe cocinar. Seguramente acabará comiéndose algo precocinado, el pobre...

Por la mirada fulminante y la sonrisa traviesa que le dirigieron Ren y Takarada respectivamente, supo que ya habían adivinado lo que pretendía, pero no le importó. Después de todo no era a él a quien pagaban para ser un buen actor.

- ¡Ah! Se me ha ocurrido, Kyoko-chan... pero no, no puedo pedirte algo así... - fingió dudar.

- Claro que sí. Si puedo ayudarte, Yashiro-san, lo intentaré.

"_Conseguido_"

- Pues, verás, ¿no te importaría cocinarle a Ren alguna sopa, por si acaso lo de esta mañana era un síntoma de que esté incubando algo? Eres tan buena cocinera, Kyoko-chan, que seguro que sabes alguna receta que le vaya bien a Ren.

- Bueno, yo...- pareció vacilar, pero Yashiro le dirigió una mirada llena de expectación y Kyoko no pudo decirle que no – Sí, de acuerdo. Claro.

- Mogami-san, por favor, no te sientas obligada a hacerme la cena. Puedo arreglármelas perfectamente, te aseguro que no caeré enfermo.

- Nada de eso, Tsuruga-san, es mejor pasarse de precavidos. Además, ponerse enfermo no es nada agradable ¿no? Lo mejor es que te cuides.

A Yashiro no se le escapó que esta vez Kyoko no había dicho nada sobre el inconveniente que podría causar en el trabajo, sólo había hablado de que podría causarle malestar a Ren.

- Es cierto, Ren - añadió el presidente - sería muy poco profesional de tu parte que acudieras a la grabación enfermo.

Esa última frase fue lo que de verdad hizo que dejara de resistirse a la idea. Su orgullo de actor le impidió negarse.

* * *

**Si mis antiguos lectores quieren que siga escribiendo, dejadme un review, vale? Con un simple "Yo sí que sigo la historia" me basta ^^ Aunque, por supuesto, agradezco críticas o lo que queráis dejarme.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buff... ha pasado mucho tiempo... otra vez T_T Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, no me los merezco con lo lenta que soy xD. La verdad es que no estoy muy entusiasmada con este fic... por eso tardo tanto en escribir. Pero ODIO que la gente no acabe sus fanfictions, así que, me costará lo mío. Pero me comprometo acabarlo. Gracias de nuevo por todo vuestro apoyo. Sois demasiado amables conmigo.**

**Bueno, como recompensa este capítulo es un pelín más largo (5 páginas de Word, ¡uuuuh! *sarcasmo*).**

**Skip Beat y sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura (menudos descansitos que se pega la tía entre capítulo y capítulo ¬¬. Más le vale que el próximo sea genial)**

* * *

Ren metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y tras unos giros, la abrió y la mantuvo así para que Kyoko pasara adentro, mientras sujetaba con la otra mano unas bolsas de plástico donde estaban los ingredientes que habían comprado antes de dirigirse al apartamento de Ren.

Se habían marchado de LME poco después de Ishikawa, ya que el presidente le había dado a Kyoko el resto del día libre para que pudiera "cuidar del pobre Ren". El actor gruñó interiormente al recordarlo. Así que, tras pasarse por el departamento LoveMe una vez más para que Kyoko pudiera recoger sus cosas, los dos se habían dirigido al coche. Habían conducido hasta el supermercado bajo el cielo encapotado de Tokio, lleno de nubes negras que no parecían tener la intención de marcharse pronto y que empeoraban el ambiente tenso que creía notar Ren en el coche. Aunque tal vez fueran imaginaciones suyas y se trataba simplemente de que estaba nervioso por la perspectiva de cenar con Kyoko de forma tan repentina. Pero en ese momento, después de comprar juntos, parecía que el ambiente estaba más relajado mientras hablaban de lo primero que se les ocurría. Por eso se sorprendió Ren cuando notó la tensa postura de Kyoko tras entrar en su apartamento con un educado "con permiso". Ren no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, confundido.

- Mogami-san, no hace falta que seas tan formal. Ya has estado antes en mi casa.

Sin embargo esto solo sirvió para que Kyoko –quien le dio la razón y simplemente fue hacia la cocina –se pusiera más nerviosa. Ren soltó un suspiro. Ojalá pudiera saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a aquella chica.

Al entrar a la cocina, vio a la joven actriz sacando los ingredientes de las bolsas y ordenándolos en el banco de la cocina. Sin embargo, cuando él empezó a hacer lo mismo, Kyoko le detuvo.

- ¡Tsuruga-san! No hace falta que hagas nada, ya me apaño yo. Tú ve a la sala de estar a ver la tele o túmbate un rato ¿No estabas enfermo?

- Mogami-san, por última vez, estoy bien, Yashiro estaba exagerando. Y además, quiero ayudarte...

- Tsuruga-san, la otra vez ni siquiera sabías que estabas enfermando hasta que fue demasiado tarde, así que disculpa si no me acabo de fiar de tu palabra respecto a el tema de tu salud. Y ahora ¡siéntate en el sofá! -y dicho esto, le arrastró literalmente al salón, le empujó suavemente para que se sentara y volvió a la cocina.

Al principio, Ren se quedó allí, haciendo zapping, un tanto contrariado. Pero al cabo de poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que no se habían enterado de nada de lo que había estado mirando y decidió volver junto a Kyoko, aún a riesgo de enfrentarse a su ira. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin ella, ¿cómo iba a desperdiciar su compañía, ahora que estaban en la misma casa, viendo la televisión o leyendo revistas?

- ¿Pasa algo? Todavía le falta un poco a la cena...

- No, no es eso. Déjame ayudar, Mogami-san. No sé cocinar, pero puedo pelar y cortar cosas si lo necesitas.

- De verdad, Tsuruga-san, he venido aquí a hacerte la cena, no hace falta que me ayudes.

_"Vale, ese comentario ha dolido un poco. Está claro que si Yashiro no le hubiera pedido que viniese, ella no habría querido cenar conmigo"._

- Mogami-san, me siento _inútil_ allí sentado. Déjame hacer algo.

Kyoko pareció considerarlo un momento.

- De acuerdo... por favor, pela las zanahorias para la ensalada.- dijo ella. Y con un disimulado suspiro de alivio, Ren se dedicó a la tarea.

Entre los dos acabaron la cena –Ren siguiendo las detalladas instrucciones de Kyoko y fallando estrepitosamente en alguna ocasión, aunque sin ningún desastre importante –y se sentaron a la mesa con la televisión encendida en un canal al azar, con el volumen bajo, tan solo haciendo de sonido de fondo y acallando un poco el ruido de la tormenta que había empezado poco antes.

- Está todo delicioso, Mogami-san. Nunca deja de sorprenderme lo buena cocinera que eres.

- Bueno, también es gracias a tu ayuda -dijo ella provocándole a Ren una ligera sonrisa.

- Querrás decir _a pesar_ de mi ayuda.

- No, no, que va. Lo has hecho muy bien... para ser la primera vez– añadió riéndose un poco cuando vio la ceja alzada de Ren en señal de incredulidad.

Entonces él sonrió más abiertamente, relajando a la vez su expresión sin apenas darse cuenta, para demostrarle a la joven que no le importaba que se riese de sus inexistentes dotes culinarias. Pero, a consecuencia de esto, Kyoko giró rápidamente la cabeza y empezó a mirar la televisión, aunque Ren habría dicho que no la estaba viendo realmente debido a su mirada ausente.

El actor, confundido, también dirigió su mirada a la pantalla y lo que vio le dibujó una sonrisa divertida en la cara. Estaban haciendo Bridge Rock, y allí estaba su amigo, Bo.

- Vaya, no me acordaba de que hacían hoy este programa.

- ¿Ves Bridge Rock a menudo, Tsuruga-san? -preguntó Kyoko sin dirigirle la mirada a su sempai.

- Bueno, de vez en cuando. Me gusta mucho cómo actúa la mascota del programa -entonces Kyoko se volvió hacia él, sorprendida.

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto ¿Has visto cómo dinamiza la interacción entre los presentadores y los invitados? ¿y cómo hace responder al público perfectamente? Y todo eso sin quitar protagonismo a nadie del programa. Hace falta talento para conseguir eso -tras escuchar su explicación, Kyoko le contemplaba con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y un ligero rubor. Esta reacción confundió terriblemente a Ren -¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡S-sí! -la joven actriz volvió la mirada al programa y se rió disimuladamente por una tontería que hizo uno de los presentadores. Ren la miró sonriendo, aliviado de que volviera a comportarse de manera normal.

Terminaron la cena mientras veían el programa y comentaban las acciones de los anfitriones e invitados por igual. Y, tras recoger la mesa y fregar juntos, Ren se asomó, preocupado, por la ventana. Afuera, parecía que estuviera cayendo el diluvio universal. Había empezado a lloviznar mientras Kyoko acababa de hacer la cena y no había parado desde entonces, la lluvia y el viento azotaban con más fuerza por momentos.

- Mogami-san, ¿te importa si esperamos un poco a que amaine? Preferiría no tener que conducir con este tiempo... pero si tienes algo importante que hacer...

- No te preocupes, Tsuruga-san. No tengo nada que hacer que no pueda esperar a mañana. De hecho... Tsuruga-san, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro.

- Es que, verás, Moko-san -_"Kotonami-san"_ tradujo mecánicamente el cerebro de Ren mientras Kyoko iba a por su bolso –interpretó un papel en un corto y me lo ha dado en un DVD para que lo viera... pero en el Daruma-ya no tenemos reproductor de DVD. Ya que tenemos que esperar a que pare un poco de llover, ¿te importa que lo veamos?

- No, claro que no. ¿Kotonami-san ha actuado en un corto? Me alegro mucho por ella. ¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó cogiendo el DVD que le ofrecía su kohai.

- Patio 3, Puerta 8.

Ren miró a Kyoko sorprendido.

- Vaya, es bastante conocido. Se ha hablado mucho de él, aunque no lo he visto.

- ¿De verdad es famoso?

- Sí. He escuchado que tiene una buena historia, buenos actores y que fue rodado con muy poco presupuesto. Además, ha tenido una difusión muy rápida por internet, a mucha gente le gusta.

- Por supuesto que sí. Si Moko-san actúa en él, estoy segura de que le habrá dado mucho éxito al corto –dijo Kyoko apasionadamente, tan leal a su mejor amiga como siempre –.Es tan buena actriz... me pregunto qué clase de papel interpreta.

Ren se quedó un momento en silencio tras encender el DVD y meter el disco dentro, pensando en la extraña relación que tenían las dos jóvenes actrices. Kyoko adoraba a Kotonami sin medida y sin reservas, a pesar de la actitud a veces condescendiente de la otra. Y sin embargo, Ren estaba seguro de que si Kotonami realmente detestara a Kyoko y quisiera deshacerse de ella, ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo. Diciéndose a sí mismo que tenía que preguntarle a Kyoko algún día cómo se hicieron amigas, Ren le hizo una seña a Kyoko para que se sentara en el sofá mientras él apagaba la luz principal y encendía una más pequeña que les permitiría disfrutar más de las imágenes de la película... aunque en algún lugar en su mente, podía escuchar una vocecilla inquietantemente parecida a la de Yashiro que le susurraba que, de esa manera, había una atmósfera más "íntima" en la habitación. Sacudiendo la cabeza como para sacar ese pensamiento de ella, Ren se sentó en el sofá junto a su kohai, aunque a una distancia prudencial ya que la sugerencia de esa vocecilla había despertado pensamientos... que era mejor no tener a solas con Kyoko cerca.

A pesar de que Ren había escuchado hablar del cortometraje, nunca se había molestado en investigar cuál era el argumento de este. Pero, desde luego, no había esperado algo así. Y por la cara que ponía Kyoko, ella tampoco. O al menos, la parte de la cara que le quedaba visible, lo cual se reducía a los ojos y cejas. El resto estaba escondido tras un cojín que había cogido a mitad de película y que apretaba contra sí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El corto había empezado de manera normal. Kotonami era la protagonista, e interpretaba una reportera que se unía, con su amigo y cámara, a los bomberos durante una noche para hacer un reportaje sobre su trabajo nocturno. Toda la película estaba presentada como si fuera el reportaje que estaban grabando, así que en ningún momento se ve al cámara y en ocasiones la perspectiva cambiaba rápidamente o se tambaleaba, dándole mayor sensación de realidad a la historia.

Empezó de manera tranquila. Sin embargo, los bomberos reciben una llamada de una finca cercana porque una señora mayor que vivía sola había empezado a gritar y los vecinos no podían abrir la puerta para ver qué le pasaba. Cuando los bomberos y los reporteros consiguen abrir la puerta y entrar, la anciana les ataca como si estuviera poseída... Ahí es cuando la cosa se pone un tanto sangrienta. Finalmente matan a la mujer, pero entonces la policía sella el edificio y lo declara "en cuarentena", y mandan a unos expertos para decirles que hay en el edificio una enfermedad que se contagia por la saliva que básicamente convierte a aquellos contagiados en monstruos hambrientos de carne humana. Como es de esperar, la enfermedad acaba extendiéndose hasta que solo quedan la reportera y el cámara con vida y no infectados. Desesperados, se encierran en un apartamento sin saber que dentro hay una persona infectada. Con la luz cortada por la policía, ninguno de los dos ve como el infectado acaba con el cámara. La cámara de vídeo cae el suelo, enfocando a la reportera, quien se había escondido bajo una mesa, muerta de miedo, intentado silenciar su respiración. Cuando se hace el silencio y parece que el infectado no la ha visto, Kotonami es arrastrada repentinamente a la oscuridad con un grito desgarrador, más haya de la capacidad de visión nocturna de la cámara.

En ese momento, Ren, quien había hecho uso de todo su poder de voluntad para mantenerse impasible durante la escalofriante y sangrienta lucha y huida de los personajes, dio un salto al escuchar a su lado un alarido igualmente sobrecogedor –"¡Moko-san!" -, proveniente de la joven sentada junto a él. Kyoko había apartado el cojín de su cara y mantenía la vista pegada a la pantalla con una expresión horrorizada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que amenazaban con derramarse en cualquier momento. A Ren le entró el pánico y apagó rápidamente la televisión, silenciando así la tétrica música que acompañaba a los créditos, y se volvió a Kyoko sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- Kyo...M-Mogami-san, tranquila, sólo es una película.

- Pe-pero, Mo-Moko-san...

- No, no, Moko-san, quiero decir Kotonami-san está bien -Ren puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kyoko, dándole un suave masaje inconscientemente para tratar de parar el temblor que le recorría todo el cuerpo –. Esa no era Kotonami-san, era la reportera Ayumi, ¿recuerdas? Y ni siquiera existe. Nada de eso existe. Así que tranquila, respira, respira...

Ren empezó a frotar su espalda temblorosa con movimientos relajantes, arriba y abajo de su espalda, hasta que Kyoko pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Entonces paró, pero mantuvo su mano apoyada al principio de su columna, justo en la base del cuello.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Mejor?

Ella asintió y levantó la mirada lentamente hasta mirarle a la cara.

- Que vergüenza... perdona Tsuruga-san. Es que, como Moko-san interpretaba ese papel, y-y estaba actuando tan bien que yo...

- Por favor, no te disculpes, Mogami-san...

- En ese caso... Gracias -terminó con una sonrisa minúscula y algo ruborizada.

Sin embargo, no apartó los ojos de los de Ren y al joven actor le dio un vuelco al corazón. De repente, se sentía hipnotizado y no podía apartar los ojos de su rostro. Apretó ligeramente la mano que mantenía en el cuello de Kyoko de forma inconsciente e inclinó un poco la cabeza. Cada latido de su corazón le enviaba un solo mensaje a través de las venas y cada extremidad de su cuerpo parecía ansiosa por responder. Por fortuna para Ren, un trueno especialmente violento despertó a Ren de su trance e hizo como que le quitaba a Kyoko algo del pelo mientras dirigía su mirada a cualquier otra parte, para disimular su desliz.

- No parece que la tormenta vaya a parar dentro de poco, así que tal vez sería mejor que te llevara a casa para que la pareja con la que vives no se queden preocupados esperando...

- No me esperan. Nadie me espera -a esto, Ren volvió a mirarla a los ojos para intentar averiguar el significado de sus ambiguas palabras, y le sorprendió ver una expresión ausente y tal vez un poco perdida -. Okami-san tenía que ir a visitar a un pariente enfermo y su marido ha ido a acompañarla. Estarán fuera un par de días -explicó ella.

Ren se compadeció de ella y le miró con la comprensión de alguien quien había experimentado la misma sensación que Kyoko. A pesar de ser una persona que se consideraba independiente, él también entendía el sentimiento de soledad que te podía invadir en ocasiones cuando, al acabar la jornada, te enfrentabas a los ecos del silencio de una casa vacía. Sin nadie que te espere, que te dé la bienvenida. "_Si tú me dejaras, yo te esperaría..._". Sin embargo, ese no era un pensamiento que pudiera decir en voz alta.

- Mogami-san... ¿por qué no pasas aquí la noche?

Al oír esto, Kyoko giró la cabeza tan rápidamente que Ren estuvo seguro de que debió hacerse daño. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos como platos, fue incapaz de leer su expresión.

- En fin... no te voy a obligar a quedarte. Te llevaré a casa si te incomoda estar aquí. Pero me quedaría más tranquilo si te quedaras que si estuvieras en tu casa sola.- explicó Ren con sinceridad, pues en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna estratagema para convencerla.

- N-no, no es que me sienta incomoda -_"ya, seguro_" -pero es que no quiero abusar...

En ese momento, la luz se fue del apartamento con un relámpago que iluminó toda la habitación, seguido de un trueno que Ren estaba seguro que sintió resonar en su pecho. Los dos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Kyoko dijo con voz temblorosa:

- Gra-gracias por invitarme, Tsuruga-san. Te aseguro que no te causaré ninguna molestia.

Ren tuvo que aguantarse la risa ante la rapidez con la que Kyoko había cambiado de opinión y fue a buscar unas linternas hasta que volviera la electricidad.

Una vez hubo instalado a Kyoko en el cuarto de invitados, asegurándose de que recordaba dónde estaba el baño y su habitación por si necesitaba algo, Ren la dejó a solas tras ponerse de acuerdo en la hora a la que la llevaría a casa por la mañana y se acostó. El joven actor se negaba a contemplar el pensamiento recurrente de que Kyoko estaba durmiendo a tan solo unos pasos de su habitación. Se negaba. ¿Acaso era un adolescente hormonado y nadie se lo había dicho?

Así, con Kyoko en su mente acabó durmiéndose. Aunque su cerebro, antes de rendirse al cansancio, llegó a plantearle una última pregunta: ¿Si Kyoko creía en las hadas y espíritus benignos... creería también en los fantasmas?

Entonces su mundo se sumió en la oscuridad. Sin embargo creyó soñar con el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, pasos diminutos, unas voces y más tarde una calidez y un ligero perfume que hicieron que, por primera vez en años, se sintiera _en casa._

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Una cosilla: ****Sí, el corto de Kanae está basado (que coño, me lo he copiado) en REC. Una película (la versión española) que recomiendo a todo el mundo. Me encantó.**

**Y otra cosa: No consigo poner en los guiones de conversación T_T. Alguien me dijo que pulsara Alt + 0151 pero no me funciona ¿Me podéis ayudar?**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^ ¡A por el siguiente!**

**Como sabéis aprecio de corazón cualquier tipo de crítica y/o sugerencia :) o cotilleos sobre el manga (como me gusta cotillear).**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola, gente! Ni siquiera voy a intentar justificar la tardanza de este capítulo... simplemente me cuesta muchísimo acabarlos. Sorry. Pero como ya he dicho antes, no pienso dejar este fic sin terminar... supongo que eso debe de contar algo para que disminuyan un poco vuestras ganas de asesinarme... ¿verdad? *risita nerviosa*. Bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo. Espero de todo corazón que lo disfrutéis.**

**Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la maravillosa Yoshiki Nakamura. (¡Ya falta poco para el nuevo capítulo! *-*)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Kyoko se despertó a las 6:45, como tenía costumbre cada mañana. Estaba ya tan acostumbrada a despertarse a esa hora que, a no ser que estuviera excepcionalmente cansada, sus ojos se abrían solos, sin necesidad de despertador. Cada mañana, se permitía quedarse en la cama despierta cinco minutos, después iba al baño sin demora a asearse y bajaba a desayunar con Okami-san y su marido para más tarde dirigirse a algún trabajo, a LME o a sus clases de interpretación. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos de abrir los ojos, Mogami Kyoko se dio cuenta que esa mañana no iba a ser como todas las demás.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está pasando? … ¿Qué he hecho?"

Era el hilo de pensamiento que se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Kyoko cuando, al girar la cabeza para averiguar qué era la fuente de calor que notaba contra su espalda, se encontró con los ojos cerrados y las largas pestañas de Tsuruga Ren. Estaban espalda contra pecho, y uno de los brazos de Ren rodeaba descuidadamente la cintura de la joven, cuyo cuerpo y mente estaban en ese momento completamente paralizados. Por algún motivo, no se sentía capaz de apartar la mirada del rostro de Ren... Hasta que el despertador del actor la sacó de un sobresalto del estado de hipnosis en el que parecía haber caído... Entonces todo pasó tan deprisa que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

En un segundo, su mente tomó conciencia de la situación en la que se encontraba: estaba en la cama, con Ren, y en ese momento no lo recordaba del todo, pero estaba casi cien por cien segura de que se había metido allí ella solita, sin su permiso. Al instante, el recuerdo del rostro demoníaco de Ren cuando se enfadaba floreció en su memoria y le entró pánico al imaginar la tormenta a la que se enfrentaría cuando su sempai viera que se había metido con él en la cama... ¿en qué brillante momento de enajenación mental se le habría podido ocurrir aquella idea?

Así pues, guiada por su instinto, primero intentó apagar rápidamente la alarma para poder salir de la cama antes de que él se despertara, pero el despertador estaba en la mesita del lado de la cama donde se encontraba Ren, y no conseguiría llegar a él a no ser que apartara de un empujón al dueño de esta, cosa que sin duda le despertaría. A continuación, tras el intento fallido, trató de levantar poco a poco el brazo de Ren para poder salir y esconderse debajo de la cama o dentro de un armario, o cualquier cosa. Pero vio que sus párpados empezaban a temblar, luchando por levantarse, así que hizo lo único que a su alterada mente se le ocurrió... se hizo la dormida.

Ella había visto en algún documental que existía una especie de roedores que se hacían los muertos cuando interceptaban la presencia de un depredador. Simplemente se tiraban al suelo, de golpe, y no movían ni una sola extremidad. Pues ella iba a hacer lo mismo. Quieta como una muerta. Como un cadáver. Como un fiambre... Solo que respirando. Después se inventaría alguna excusa que justificara su presencia allí... pero en ese momento no estaba preparada para narrar una mentira convincente. De modo que, recordando sus clases de interpretación, se forzó a relajar todo su cuerpo y a hacer que su respiración cobrara un ritmo lento y profundo... y esperó.

En seguida, sintió a su sempai moverse y escuchó como apagaba la alarma, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no se levantó de la cama. Lo que hizo fue acurrucarse aún más cerca suya con un profundo suspiro, de manera que esta vez su cara descansaba justo detrás de la nuca de la actriz, con la nariz rozándole ligeramente la piel. No obstante, lo que más le incomodó a Kyoko de todo esto fue su propia reacción al ligero contacto. Notar el liviano roce en el cuello y la suave corriente del suspiro de Ren mandó un estremecimiento que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, y que despertó una sensación en su estómago que no había sentido nunca...

Pero en ese momento volvió a notar a Tsuruga moverse, así que se esforzó en mantener una postura relajada y dejar la mente en blanco. Esta vez podía adivinar que Ren se estaba incorporando para sentarse en la cama. Incluso creyó escucharle murmurar "¿Mogam... pero qué...?" Sin embargo, ella seguía con su táctica de soy-un-roedor-muerto-no-te-intereso-por-favor-no-me-mates. Tras un momento de pausa, escuchó como los muelles de la cama crujían, indicando que el actor se había levantado, y ,en efecto, al cabo de unos segundos oyó como la llamaba desde una distancia prudencial. Cuando la joven actriz no reaccionó, se volvió a acercar y la llamó de nuevo, un poco más alto esta vez, pero Kyoko seguía sin estar preparada para enfrentarle, por lo que siguió fingiendo, controlando su profunda respiración. Sin embargo, esta tarea se le hizo un poco más difícil cuando sintió el peso de la rodilla de Ren hundir su lado de la cama. Y si en algún momento estuvo a punto de abandonar su actuación, fue ese, puesto que Ren, de repente, alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con la suavidad y ligereza solo comparable al de una brisa veraniega. La confundida estudiante necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no estremecerse pero no pudo evitar la ola de calor que notó extenderse por sus mejillas... solo esperaba que la penumbra del cuarto lo disimulara.

En ese momento, a Kyoko se le ocurrió que ahora entendía cómo el beso cargado de amor de un príncipe pudo despertar a la Bella Durmiente de su mágico sueño, si tan solo una caricia como la de Ren podía despertar en ella las sensaciones que ahora sentía... tras lo cual se riñó interiormente porque ella no era ni de lejos una hermosa dama, y Ren nunca llegaría a sentir por ella lo que el príncipe sentía por aquella encantada princesa. Este pensamiento la entristeció, pero a la vez le devolvió la calma que había estado a punto de perder completamente por culpa de Ren. Y, finalmente, después de unos segundos, Ren se levantó y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta discretamente tras de sí y dejando a Kyoko sola, añorando su contacto.

No fue hasta varios minutos después que Kyoko reunió el valor para salir de la habitación. Durante ese tiempo estuvo intentando desarrollar una excusa que fuera creíble para aplacar la furia que debía de estar sintiendo su sempai y explicar que estaba haciendo en su cama esa mañana... para su decepción, lo único que se le había ocurrido era el sonambulismo. Se daba cuenta de que era una excusa bastante débil, pero las otras en las que había pensado eran aún peores. Que si abducciones de alienígenas, que si hechizos de hadas nocturnas... Kyoko respiró lentamente una última vez, se armó de valor y entró en la cocina, donde encontró a Ren de espaldas a ella, preparando unos sandwiches y haciendo café para el desayuno.

En cuanto notó su presencia, se giró y su rostro esbozó una sonrisa, tan diferente de la mueca demoníaca que Kyoko estaba esperando, que la dejó completamente paralizada.

- Buenos días, Mogami-san. Espero que me perdones por el desayuno rápido que estoy haciendo. Estoy seguro de que tú habrías preparado uno mucho más sabroso, pero no quería despertarte tan pronto... Además, me temo que tengo que ir a la BTM esta mañana, y si tengo que llevarte antes al Daruma-ya tendremos que salir un poco antes... ¿Mogami-san?

- Ren se cayó, preocupado, ya que Kyoko no se había movido de donde estaba desde que la había visto... de hecho, no había ni parpadeado, y le miraba con una expresión que él ya había visto antes: la que ponía cuando esperaba un castigo de su sempai. Así que, para permitirle que soltara de una vez lo que le pasaba por la mente, le preguntó con una voz cargada de paciencia:

- ¿Qué ocurre, Mogami-san?

Lo que no anticipó fue la reacción desmedida de ella. Aunque tampoco era la primera vez que Kyoko se postraba en el suelo ante él para pedir perdón por algo por lo que él no estaba enfadado.

- ¡TSURUGA-SAN! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! No sé en qué estaba pensando. En realidad no pretendía quedarme toda la noche. Pero aún así es inaceptable que invadiera tu espacio personal de esa manera. No puedo creer que hiciera lo que hice. Y además he estado a punto de mentirte, después de todo lo que me has ayudado y de toda la amabilidad con la que me tratas. No tengo perdón, entiendo que no quieras que vuelva a tu casa... ¡me marcharé ahora mismo...!

Incluso hizo amago de salir corriendo de la cocina, pero Ren, gracias a sus rapidísimos reflejos, la detuvo cogiéndola suavemente del brazo.

- Mogami-san, por favor... no estoy enfadado.

- ¿Cómo no vas a estar enfadado? ¡Si hasta te he dicho que estaba a punto de mentirte...! ¡en tu propia casa! - pero ella no notaba ni una pizca de la oscura aura que a sus diablillos se les daba tan bien identificar.

- En realidad, tengo curiosidad... ¿qué mentira ibas a contarme?

- ...Que no sabía cómo había llegado a tu habitación porque soy sonámbula.

- Vaya... no es muy original... de hecho, es tan mala que no es posible que de verdad te hayas esforzado en mentirme, así que puedes considerar que no hay nada que perdonar.

- Pero... pero entré en tu habitación... y dormí... dormí...- en este punto, la joven no pudo continuar. Sentía como si su cara fuera a estallar de la vergüenza, y no pudo seguir mirando a Ren a la cara, de modo que no vio el ligero rubor que acompañó a la sonrisita que Tsuruga no pudo contener y que se esforzó en borrar inmediatamente.

- ¿Sí? - le insistió él, empujado de repente por una curiosidad infantil por saber hasta qué grado de rojo era capaz de llegar la cara de Kyoko. Sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta de que lo único que pretendía era tomarle el pelo y le respondió con una mirada fulminante.

- ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! - sin embargo no pudo mantener el enfado en su mirada cuando oyó la suave risa de Ren.

- Lo siento, Mogami-san – le dijo sin sonar para nada arrepentido – No he podido resistirme.

Esta vez, Kyoko le miró con los ojos abiertos llenos de incredulidad y la boca ligeramente abierta "¡Será posible!" Pero no pudo evitar que una de las comisuras de su boca se levantara de manera casi imperceptible, divertida por el abierto descaro de Ren, una faceta del joven actor de la que rara vez tenía la ocasión de ser testigo... y que por alguna razón no le disgustaba. Ren, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de su kohai, terminó de preparar los sandwiches y llevó los platos a la mesa, todavía con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

- Sírvete lo que quieras para beber. Hay café ya hecho en la cafetera y leche y zumo de naranja en la nevera.

Kyoko, un tanto reluctante, apartó la mirada de Ren y llevó el zumo de naranja de la mesa. Al sentarse a la mesa, le preguntó a Ren:

- Perdona, Tsuruga-san, antes estabas hablando y te he interrumpido... ¿qué estabas diciendo?

- Que tengo que ir esta mañana a la BTM- le respondió con una sonrisa divertida- Pero no te preocupes, te dejaré en tu casa antes.

- Me sabe mal... puedo coger el metro, no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa.

- No es ninguna molestia, de verdad. Me viene de camino.

La joven le miró intentando determinar si estarba diciendo la verdad o si solo lo hacía por educación, pero Tsuruga simplemente le sonrió una última vez antes de bajar la vista a su desayuno.

Pero Kyoko le siguió mirando por una razón completamente distinta. ¿Era cosa suya o Ren estaba sonriendo más de lo normal esa mañana? No es que de normal fuera una persona seria, pero su sonrisa siempre era mucho más educada, más impersonal, como si fuera algo que les mostraba a la gente pero que no decía nada de sí mismo... sin embargo, en ese momento, a Kyoko le daba la impresión de que el actor estaba sonriendo sin esfuerzo, como se imaginaba que haría si estuviera solo en casa y recordara algo gracioso. La posibilidad de que su admirado sempai se sintiera cómodo en su presencia le hizo sentir una pizca de orgullo mezclado con una especie de vergüenza culpable... y a la vez le entraron ganas de sonreír de oreja a oreja, impulso que contuvo al no saber qué contestar si Ren le preguntara el motivo de su buen humor.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar y fregar los platos, ambos se vistieron y subieron al coche de Ren. En ese momento, sonó el móvil de Kyoko, y tras realizar lo que algunos trabajadores de LME habían denominado "la danza demoníaca" al no recordar dónde había metido el aparato, respondió.

- Hola, Mogami-san. Soy Sawara, ¿puedes hablar en este momento?

- ¡Sawara-san! Buenos días. Sí, no estoy ocupada.

- Te llamaba para comunicarte que ya han fijado la fecha para la sesión de fotos para el anuncio. Será dentro de tres días. También me han dado el guión para la grabación. Pásate por LME y te lo daré, y también te daré detalles sobre el lugar y la hora de la sesión de fotos.

- De acuerdo, me pasaré dentro de un rato. Muchas gracias, Sawara-san.

Cuando colgó se giró hacia Ren, que estaba conduciendo.

- Han fijado la fecha para la sesión de fotos para dentro de tres días.

- Él asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que la había escuchado pero no dijo nada, sus ojos en la carretera.

- Es un poco extraño que hagan la sesión fotográfica y la grabación del anuncio en días diferentes, ¿no? Pienso que sería más fácil hacerlo todo seguido.

- Me temo que eso es por mi culpa.- respondió entonces con una sonrisa culpable – tengo un horario bastante ajetreado últimamente.

- ¡Oh, nonononononono! ¡No me estoy quejando! No me molesta en absoluto. Solo me parecía curioso. Por favor, perdona mi atrevimiento. No soy nadie como para decir cómo se deberían de hacer las cosas...

- Tranquila, Mogami-san. Lo entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que alargaba la mano para encender la radio- ¿Te molesta que ponga un poco de música? Me apetece escuchar algo esta mañana.

- No, claro que no.

Kyoko se preguntó angustiada por un momento si eso significaba que quería que se callara porque le había ofendido, pero en seguida Ren bajó el volumen para que fuera música de fondo y le preguntó cosas sobre su trabajo en Box R, a lo que ella le contestó con un suspiro de alivio.

Cuando al final se quedaron callados en un silencio tranquilo y cómodo, Kyoko empezó a prestar atención a la letra de la canción que en ese momento estaba sonando. Sin embargo, deseó no haberlo hecho, puesto que con cada palabra que escuchaba podía notar cómo un pesado y oscuro peso iba instalándose en su interior, al notar como algo dentro de ella hacía eco a las palabras y se identificaba con esa canción. Pero ese mismo peso le impedía articular palabra o alzar la mano para apagar la radio, dejándole con la única opción de seguir escuchando.

Pudo notar como el coche paraba pero esa información le llegó como algo lejano que no tenía mucho que ver con ella. Seguía traspuesta por la melodía que había escuchado. Tan solo salió de su trance cuando oyó a Ren llamarla por segunda vez

- Mogami-san. Ya hemos llegado... ¿estás bien?- Ren la miraba con una sonrisa dubitativa, pero finalmente tomó una expresión seria, quizá captando la expresión contenida y ligeramente asustada de Kyoko, o la tensión acumulada en sus hombros menudos- ¿Mogami-san?

- S-sí – carraspeó para intentar deshacerse del temblor que se había apoderado de su voz – Yo solo... la canción... eh, estaba pensando. - su sempai le mandó una mirada inquisitiva, sin embargo ella se limitó en abrir la puerta del coche y salir mientras se despedía cordialmente pero con prisa. - Nos veremos en la sesión de fotos. Adiós.

Tsuruga esperó en el coche hasta que se hubo asegurado de que la joven entraba en su casa, todavía confundido por su actitud. Pensaba que Kyoko se lo estaba pasando bien en su compañía. Habían estado hablando agradablemente en el coche y él no recordaba haber dicho algo que pudiera haberla ofendido o que hubiera reaccionado mal a algo que le había preguntado. De hecho, Kyoko había dicho algo de una canción... ¿se refería a lo que estaba sonando en la radio? Ren se maldijo por no haber estado prestando atención. Había puesto una emisora al azar y no estaba prestando atención a la letra de las canciones, cada vez más consciente de que pronto llegarían a casa de la actriz y repitiéndose continuamente las razones por las que no sería apropiado que intentara convencerla de que no fuera a LME y que se quedara con él durante el resto del día.

Finalmente arrancó y se dirigió a casa de Yashiro para recogerlo aunque siguió dándole vueltas al misterio que era la cabeza de Kyoko. Era vagamente consciente de que era una canción pop, cantada por una voz femenina y dulce... ¿tal vez una canción de amor? Se le heló la sangre al considerar esta posibilidad. Kyoko más amor solía equivaler a Fuwa. ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos dos? Pero si hubiera pasado algo favorable hacia su relación, Kyoko no habría tenido esa expresión ¿no? Casi asustada. Tal vez él le había vuelto a hacer daño... Ren se obligó a alejarse de esa línea de pensamiento. Solo conseguiría ofuscarse, y solo le faltaba que Yashiro se diera cuenta de que le pasaba algo y le agobiara con preguntas y tanteos, pensó mientras paraba enfrente del edificio de su manager y le observaba acercarse al coche.

- Buenos días, Ren. - le saludó al tiempo que abría la puerta - ¿Qué tal...? Ren, ¿esta no es la chaqueta de Kyoko? Oh, se la dejaría cuando la llevaste a casa ayer, ¿no? Pero me temo que no tenemos tiempo para ir a devolvérsela ahora... no, espera... ¡Está caliente! ¡Ren! ¿Por qué está caliente? - Ren se quedó paralizado durante un momento sorprendido por una parte porque no se había dado cuenta que la chaqueta seguía ahí, y por otra, por rapidez de deducción de Yashiro. Quien – a juzgar por la mezcla de sorpresa, excitación y escándalo que notaba en su voz – había llegado a la conclusión de que Kyoko había dormido en su casa con una rapidez que podría desafiar a la de Sherlock Holmes ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Una vez recuperado, empezó a planear qué era lo que le iba a contar a Yashiro. De hecho, no tenía nada de lo que sentirse culpable. Simplemente le había ofrecido a Kyoko quedarse a dormir para que no se sintiera sola. Por su puesto, no pensaba contarle el detalle de que la joven había acabado yendo a dormir a su cama porque... Ren se quedó en blanco de repente, sacudido por una pregunta que por alguna razón se le había pasado por alto pero que desde entonces acudió varias veces a su mente ese día con una insistencia y tenacidad que hacía imposible ignorarla:

¿Por qué había ido Kyoko a dormir a su cama?

EXTRA

La luz de otro relámpago se abrió paso a través de los párpados cerrados de Kyoko y, al poco tiempo, el trueno que le acompañó se impuso sobre el sonido de la lluvia que golpeaba sin piedad el cristal de la ventana. La joven yacía en la amplia y lujosa cama boca arriba y absolutamente tensa, con las mantas hasta la nariz. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí tumbada sin poder dormirse, pero a ella le estaba pareciendo una eternidad. Nunca le habían gustado demasiado las tormentas, pero esa vez la situación era aún peor debido a que todavía danzaban en algunos rincones de su mente imágenes de la película de terror que acababa de ver con Ren. Era cierto que el saber que no estaba completamente sola en el apartamento ayudaba un poco. Pero por otra parte se trataba de una casa que no le era muy familiar, así que no acababa de encontrarse del todo segura. Además, el cuarto de Ren estaba bastante alejado del suyo. Si le pasaba algo a él... ¿llegaría ella a enterarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y viceversa? Ya se estaba imaginando la escena:

_Una criatura de otro mundo entra en la habitación en la que Ren duerme profundamente, sin ser consciente del peligro que corre. Justo antes del ataque de la criatura, Tsuruga se despierta y tiene un breve segundo de lucidez y horror antes de que el terrorífico ser se abalance sobre él y empiece a morderle. Él intenta luchar pero es inútil. Cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene ninguna posibilidad, intenta pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, es un intento en vano, pues Kyoko, alejada en su habitación y separada por la consistentes paredes del apartamento, no le oye. Cuando la criatura finalmente acaba con él, se dirige a la puerta, a la búsqueda de más comida. Al cabo de un rato localiza a Kyoko dentro de su cuarto. La criatura, con sus extremidades largas y rápidas, su cuerpo deforme y sus movimientos totalmente animales, no hace el menor ruido que pueda alertar a la joven de su llegada, hasta que tropieza con una silla del cuarto de Kyoko, sin duda debido a que la facilidad de su primera matanza la había vuelto descuidada. Entonces ella se despierta por el sonido del_... ¡BAANG!

Kyoko saltó de la cama a causa del sonido que le había sacado de su ensoñación. Corrió hacia donde sabía que estaba el interruptor de la luz, la encendió y se giró con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces y respirar profundamente para convencerse así misma de que su bolso se había caído de la mesa de su cuarto porque no lo había colocado bien antes de irse a dormir.

Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas de terror, Kyoko hizo caso de su instinto por primera vez en mucho tiempo y recorrió el largo pasillo del apartamento con los ojos pegados al suelo, para no ver ningún tipo de sombra que pudiera causarle un ataque al corazón, hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Ren. El miedo irracional que sentía ni siquiera le permitió un momento para considerar la vergüenza que debería sentir por entrar en el cuarto de otra persona sin invitación y en medio de la noche. Así que simplemente abrió la puerta de un tirón, pasó dentro, apoyó la espalda en ella una vez cerrada y se quedó un rato quieta, intentando controlar su respiración con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora por dos razones completamente distintas.

La tenue luz de las farolas de la calle que entraba por la ventana le permitía ver la silueta de Ren sobre la cama y si agudizaba el oído podía oír su profunda respiración por encima de la lluvia. Kyoko no tenía ni idea de qué debería hacer ahora ¿Debería despertar a Ren? No quería molestarlo, pero por otra parte, ¿y si se despertaba y se asustaba al escuchar a alguien más en el cuarto?

- ¿Tsuruga-san?- dijo suavemente desde la puerta. Cuando esto no le despertó, dio un par de pasos hacia la cama y le llamó otra vez un poco más fuerte, con igual resultado.

El cansancio del día y la tensión que había estado pasando por la noche en su cama estaban empezando a hacer mella en ella, así que decidió dejarlo estar. Si estaba tan cansado como para no moverse si quiera, tal vez no debería despertarlo y, además, eso significaba que no se despertaría si Kyoko hacía ruido. La joven consideró por un momento dormir en el suelo pero el frío que sentía en sus pies desnudos la desalentó. Sin embargo, eso solo le dejaba la cama de Ren como sitio para descansar un rato...

Le llevó 8 minutos enteros a reunir el valor para apoyar una rodilla en el colchón lentamente, asegurándose de que no crujiera. Por fin, se tumbó completamente en la cama, de lado, con Ren dándole la espalda y con solo el edredón cubriéndola. No se atrevía a meterse debajo de las sábanas junto a Ren. Además, así movería menos la cama cuando saliera del cuarto antes de que sonara el despertador. Durante un tiempo estuvo despierta, debatiéndose entre el miedo de que Ren se despertara y el de volver a tener que volver a pasar por el largo y oscuro pasillo para regresar a su cuarto. Pero finalmente, el sonido de la respiración de Ren se impuso al de la lluvia a medida que la tormenta se alejaba, y ese aroma suyo que siempre tenía el poder de relajarla, como si se tratara de algún tipo de magia, comenzó a hacer efecto, y Kyoko cerró los ojos con un suspiro sintiéndose protegida. No sabía exactamente de qué se sentía protegida... era simplemente una sensación de calma, de estar a salvo...como si perteneciera en esa habitación. Como en casa.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Como siempre, agradezco mucho las reviews que me dejáis, así como cualquier comentario o sugerencia que tengáis :) ¡Ah! Y alguien me amenazó para que subiera el capítulo nuevo (desde el cariño, por supuesto) Me gustó mucho (L) Tal vez más de lo que debería (cada vez estoy más convencida de que soy secretamente masoquista). Así que si tenéis alguna amenaza para mí también, son más que bienvenidas xD.**

Finalmente una última mención a un guiño que le he hecho a mi última obsesión: la serie "Sherlock" de la BBC. Vedla, por lo que más queráis. Porque es demasiado buena. Además... porque Benedict Cumberbatch, por eso. Eso es todo. ¡Besos! ^^


End file.
